Vocales
by Narukami-Kyouya
Summary: Asesinos...Elementos...[Advertencia: Spoiler desde el capitulo 806 del manga]
1. A

**Titulo:** Vocales

 **Pareja:** Law x Nami

 **Disclameir:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor, Eiichiro Oda-san, sólo la historia es de mi autoría… y es sin fines de lucro… sin mas preámbulos la historia.

* * *

Asesinos

.

..

Al inicio creyó que sería más complicado convencerlo, aun con actitud aniñada y lo simple de mente que era no resultaría difícil, sin embargo nadie por tonto que fuera o impulsivo aceptaría un plan tan arriesgado, casi suicida.

Pero acepto, tan fácil que lo sorprendió por un momento aunque su rostro no lo demostró, permaneció inmutable como siempre. Sus compañeros al igual que su capitán no cuestionaron su decisión ni siquiera dudaron de él.

Excepto ella.

En ese momento atrapada en el cuerpo de Franky se opuso, una respuesta lógica, obvia y normal cuando él les explico el objetivo de su alianza. Hizo las preguntas adecuadas, una traición en el mundo de los piratas era algo factible más cuando no se conocían y quizás desconocía el hecho de que había salvado la vida de su capitán, quizás eso había influido en que Luffy-ya hubiera aceptado.

Sin embargo acepto- se resigno- cuando Luffy simplemente le pregunto si lo traicionaría y él sólo negó. Quizás porque no habría manera de convencer a su capitán de lo contrario cuando había tomado su decisión o tal vez ella pudo deslumbrar la veracidad de sus palabras.

Una vez que zarparon lo trataron como si fuera uno más de ellos, no pidieron explicaciones sólo asentían y obedecían sus órdenes. Todo había sido muy fácil eso pensó.

No obstante una vez que anocheció ella se acerco, con el ceño fruncido, sus labios torcidos y sus ojos avellana entrecerrados, denoto su desconfianza.

Noto la presencia del cocinero a una distancia prudente y pudo sentir a los pocos segundos una penetrante mirada fija en él proveniente del nido de curvos.

Curveo tenuemente sus labios, una respuesta normal, después de todo nada era fácil.

– Trafagar – llamo ella sin relajar sus facciones.

Él sólo se dedico a fijar su vista en ella en señal de atención.

– Aun no confió en ti ni en tus intenciones – índico señalándolo. – Pero… –

Suspiro relajando su postura por un momento.

– Luffy nunca se equivoca cuando confía en alguien, así que por el momento creeré en él –

Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que sus facciones retomaron la posición inicial, endureciendo su mirada aun más, intento intimidarlo.

– Sin embargo, aunque somos piratas no somos asesinos – expuso – Sé tus verdaderas intenciones una vez que pelees con Doflamingo, si quieres ser parte de esta tripulación más te vale respetar esa regla – declaro.

No espero respuesta de su parte, había dado media vuelta una vez que termino su advertencia y Law lo agradeció, su ceño se había fruncido y sus labios se habían curvado reflejando una sonrisa socarrona.

¿Eran tan obvias sus intenciones? Se pregunto por un instante, no. Ella conocía esa mirada y sabía el significado detrás de ella.

.

..

…

Sin embargo lo ignoro, cuando tuvo la oportunidad intento matarlo una y otra vez hasta que le fue imposible levantarse.

Había usado sus técnicas más letales, todas sus cartas pese a ello Doflamingo seguía de pie burlándose de él y de Corazon.

Joder, todo era tan frustrante, tantos años preparándose, adiestrando su habilidad, pensando en el mejor plan y al final no pudo matarlo y ahora él arrebataría su vida. Era el final, moriría. Pensó al ver el pie de joker a medio metro de su rostro.

Pero éste nunca toco su cara, Luffy impidió su ataque, salvando su vida.

.

..

…

Suspiro, joker había sido arrestado por la marina y llevado en custodia. Al final no pudo matarlo pero aunque no pudo hacerlo, no se sentía arrepentido ni abrumado o enojado por ello, de hecho sentía que había liberado de un gran peso de sus hombros pese a que ahora eran el blanco de la marina, yonkou, shichibukai y quizás de todos los piratas ajenos a la nueva hermandad de Mugiwara-ya.

Su objetivo estaba parcialmente completo...

Aunque durante la pelea había pensado que, mientras Doflamingo muriera no le importaba sacrificar su vida… ahora no era así, irónicamente estaba agradecido de seguir vivo.

Haber escogido a Monkey D. Luffy había sido lo más atinado.

.

..

…

En segundos se vio rodeado de comida exótica y todo tipo de licor una vez que mugiwara-ya había pedido algo de comer.

La "simple cena" se convirtió pronto en una celebración que se unió la mitad de la tribu Mink pese a la desaparición del cocinero de la tripulación, Luffy parecía disfrutar del banquete al igual que sus compañeros.

No sabía mucho de Sanji pero por lo poco que había visto era lo bastante fuerte y confiable- por lo que percibía de sus nakamas- como para no preocuparse.

Sin embargo ella era diferente a los demás.

Una vez que llegaron a Zou y se encontraron con los miembros restantes.

Con ojos brillantes se había abalanzado hacia su capitán, aferrándose a él se disculpo por la desaparición de Sanji.

Y aun ahora mantenía su mirada perdida.

La hubiera ignorado, después de todo no era de su incumbencia y realmente no le importaba.

Pero ella se había acercado con un gran tarro de cerveza que se lo extendió una vez que estuvo frente a él.

– Intentaste matarlo ¿no es así? – cuestiono aunque era más una afirmación.

Law simplemente bebió un poco del contenido del tarro. Sin molestarse en responder.

Ella sonrió.

– Pero al final no pudiste – indicó.

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente desvió su vista de su bebida enfocándola en ella; Su largo cabello naranja se mecía levemente, sus labios se habían elevado hasta causar pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas y sus enormes orbes avellana refulgían en medio de la oscuridad.

Nami enfoco su vista en él al sentir su penetrante mirada. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto después de todo eran tan similares así como tan diferentes.

– Al final Luffy se encargo de derrotarlo por ti – señaló. Desviando la vista sonrió antes de continuar.

– Sin embargo aun Inconsciente y completamente vulnerable no lo mataste aun cuando tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo – indico.

Law volvió su vista a la burbujeante y amarilla cerveza dando otro trago y degustando el amargo sabor.

Así que ella había pasado por la misma situación, no se había equivocado.

Nami suspiro, riendo por lo bajo.

– Luffy nunca se equivoca – afirmo sonriendo.

Era más un monologo por parte de la navegante que una conversación ella no parecía disgustada por ello, al contrario parecía feliz y transmitía una extraña calma que comenzaba a embargarle.

– Ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti – afirmo riendo por un breve instante.  
– Aunque realmente no tenía derecho para recriminarte nada – índico elevando su mano derecha acaricio por debajo de su hombro izquierdo justo donde un extraño y peculiar tatuaje azul decoraba parte de su brazo.

Desconocía el significado de aquel tatuaje quizás era producto de un recordatorio del pasado; por la forma en la que sus yemas de sus dedos rozaban el área y su vista parecía perdida en algún punto de la selva que les rodeaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió y realmente no le importo. La compañía de la navegante del grupo le pareció agradable, casi reconfortante.

Hasta que ella suspiro volvió a prestarle atención.

– Me alegra que Luffy no se haya equivocado – susurro.

Sin embargo Law logro escucharlo. Tenuemente sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, él también estaba satisfecho de los resultados, no se arrepentía.

Ella volvió a suspirar antes de levantarse y mientras sacudía el polvo de su lujoso vestido el termino su bebida.

– A partir de ahora – comenzó – Espero que nos llevemos bien – termino, dando media vuelta le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

– No fue tu culpa – señaló él cuando la navegante estaba a punto de retirarse.

Desconocía por qué había revelado sus pensamientos estaba igual o quizás más sorprendido que la navegante no obstante su rostro no lo denotó permaneció inmutable como siempre.

En cambio, el rostro de Nami reflejo a la perfección su asombro; sus cejas se habían elevado, sus parpados se habían abierto lo más que anatómicamente era posible y su labios despegados al punto que sus pulcros dientes y su lengua rosada podían percibirse completamente.

Cuando la vio juntar sus labios, saliendo de su estupor prosiguió.

– Él tomo su decisión independientemente de las circunstancias, él eligió – señaló.

– Pero yo… si hubiera hecho lo que…

– Nami-ya – con voz firme y grave le interrumpió.

Ella simplemente parpadeo confundida deteniendo su explicación.

– Ignoro los detalles – denoto – pero no dudo que determino que era la mejor opción – afirmo.

Nami sonrió, ninguno de sus compañeros la había culpado incluso cuando Sanji regresara jamás lo haría, lo sabía.

Luffy incluso le había repetido que se encargaría de traerlo sano y salvo que no se preocupara, que no era su culpa, Sanji así lo había decidido, pero a pesar de que su capitán lo había dicho y garantizado que lo haría y ella lo creía no podía evitar culparse por lo acontecido, ni dejar de pensar en ello.

Había tratado de ocultarlo y creyó que lo había logrado, sus compañeros no habían mencionado nada más pero él, había visto tan fácil a través de ella… y no sólo eso sus palabras…

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron tenuemente al ver que la navegante negaba para luego volver a sonreír borrando todo atisbo de culpabilidad y preocupación. Sin decir nada se retiro dirigiéndose donde se encontraba su tripulación.

No sabía el por qué de sus acciones ni el cumulo de emociones que comenzaba a embargarle y él odiaba ese tipo de cosas pero por alguna extraña razón no le importo aquello era agradable y extrañamente relajante. Sin mencionar que se sintió gratificante ser él quien le brindo paz a la navegante.

.

..

..

* * *

Notas Finales: ¡Nuevo proyecto! sé que primero debería actualizar mis demás fics pero no lo pude evitar además hoy es un día especial e importante y tenía mucho tiempo queriendo escribir de ésta pareja de la cual escasean fics.

No sé si da entender cual es la idea del fic sólo diré que había visto la temática en otros fandom, me agrado y quise hacer algo similar pero diferente.

Finalmente me gustaría saber su opinión y agradecer por llegar hasta aquí.


	2. E

**Titulo:** Vocales.

 **Pareja:** LawNa.

 **Advertencia:** **Spoiler hasta el capítulo 817 del manga.**

* * *

.

..

...

Elementos.

.

..

…

Inevitablemente la situación se había complicado.

Después de escuchar detenidamente lo ocurrido una vez que Jack y su tripulación habían arribado a Zou, la gran pelea que se había desatado, su involucramiento y como habían resultado heridos. Había contemplado los posibles escenarios que procederían.

Su tripulación continuo relatándole con lujo de detalles la aparición gloriosa de Nami-ya y los demás tripulantes de Mugiwara salvándolos del gas toxico, los tratamientos que personalmente la navegante les había dado y las palabras de agradecimiento que le dirigían propicio que tuviera que hacerse a la idea de agradecerle a penas tuviera la oportunidad.

Y ciertamente la idea no le desagradaba como siempre le ocurría cuando en casi nulas ocasiones -por no decir nunca- tenía que hacerlo.

.

..

…

Con los labios curveados hacia abajo y ceño fruncido observo desconcertado la situación que se presentaba frente a él. Y sin poderlo evitar la cuestión salió de sus labios.

―¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?! ― el tono que empleo por primera vez revelo su desconcierto ante la absurda escena que se presentaba ante él y lo problemática que se tornaría de seguir así.

Angustiado el pequeño reno pedía algo de sangre, segundos más tarde su tono y expresión cambiaron drásticamente a uno avergonzado, una vez que uno de los Mink le había contestando afirmativamente.

Usopp no tardo en pedirle explicaciones por su cambio repentino.

El espadachín exigía a Nekomamushi-ya que moviera su trasero amenazándolo con despellejar su piel sarnosa y nuevamente la intervención de Usopp no se hizo esperar pidiéndole que se calmara afirmando que aun estaba herido.

―Ahh ¡Torao! ―Exclamo Luffy haciéndose notar entre el alboroto y una vez que obtuvo su atención prosiguió. ―¿¡Esa es tu banda!? ―cuestiono al percatarse de las personas que le acompañaban.

―Es correcto ―respondió una vez que Mugiwara-ya estuvo frente a él ―Los traje aquí para presentártelos ― indico, elevando su mano señalo con su pulgar su tripulación antes de proseguir.  
―¡Los 20 miembros de mi tripulación! ―Fue su escueta presentación mientras sus compañeros comenzaron a saludar de forma notoria.

―Es un placer conocerte ¡Mugiwara! ―sin molestarte en voltear y ver las ostentosas poses por no usar otro calificativo, espero que éste se presentara para luego alejarse de allí con él.

―Hola ―respondió el afectivo saludo Luffy-ya y acompañando su saludo elevo su mano dejando visible su palma antes de sonreír.

―Tenemos algo que hablar ―interrumpió una vez que las presentaciones fueron hechas y alejándose de allí espero que éste le siguiera.

―¡Seguro! ― Respondió.

Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar por parte de su tripulación ofendida de la lacónica presentación y él no tuvo más remedio que girarse y explicar la situación.

―Ellos no son más que aliados ―aclaro antes de proseguir ―No tienen necesidad de llevarse bien con ellos ―indicó, aunque sus palabras le dejaron un ligero sabor amargo en su boca, lo ignoro.

.

..

…

Generalmente se caracterizaba por ser una persona paciente, tranquila e inmutable ante cualquier situación, todo podía solucionarse de una u otra manera pero últimamente…

–¿Pierna negra-ya se ha ido con Big Mom…? ―su cuestionamiento resonó por un par de segundos en la habitación.

Cuando Nami había mencionado la desaparición de Sanji imagino que quizás se había ido a alguna isla cercana y regresaría en un par de días, pero jamás en todas sus posibilidades imagino que había terminado con otro yonkou…

La mirada asustada y contrariada de Usopp y Chopper le respondió que efectivamente así era sin embargo Usopp se encargo de confirmarle.

―¡Así es! ―respondió disipando toda duda.

Afianzo aun más su amarre a su Nodachi intentando calmar su enojo sin embargo, su tono de voz lo traiciono cuando su pregunta salió de sus labios sin poderlo evitarlo.

―¿Y qué demonios hizo para terminar así? ―Ella le observo por unos segundos antes de bajar su mirada, sin embargo él lo noto; aquel brillo se había apagado, los sentimientos que había observado ese día habían vuelto a posarse en sus orbes. Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Mugiwara-ya se le adelanto.

―Como dije ―exclamo atrayendo su atención. ― Voy a traerlo de vuelta ahora ―aseguro.

No pudo evitar suspirar ante lo que decía su aliado. ¿Era consciente del peligro? Volvió a suspirar y mientras intentaba calmarse lo vio, ella sonrió, el brillo se había renovado de nuevo y todo deje de emoción negativa desapareció de sus orbes y por alguna razón le molesto no ser él quien renovara su mirada.

―Así que ―Luffy continuo una vez que Law lo observo molesto ―¿Podrías esperar un poco para enfrentar a Kaidou? ―pidió.

Exhalo, intentando calmarse, ¡es que no veía lo grave de la situación! Intento explicárselo. Todo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Kaidou los atacara, e involucrar el país de Zou no entraba en una de sus posibles planes de acción.

Sin embargo todo se torno incomprensible instantes después.

Los Mink les agradecían cuestionándoles si eran piratas, y sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que de nuevo se viera envuelto en una fiesta.

Exhalo profundamente intentando calmarse y enfocarse en los posibles escenarios. Sin pierna negra-ya un elemento importante de los mugiwara todo se había complicado hasta un punto que no podía vislumbrar un plan de acción.

Sabía que Luffy-ya iría por su cocinero sin importar sus argumentos, eso lo había aprendido durante los días que había convivido con él.

Suspiro, quizás la idea de infiltración de Luffy-ya no sería tan mala idea. Frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta que comenzaba a dejarse llevar.

―Deberías relajarte un momento ―recomendó una dulce voz, ya para ese momento familiar, a sus espaldas, por lo que no tuvo que girar para investigar a quien le pertenecía.

―El tiempo ya es un factor ―respondió, aunque sabía que ella lo comprendía. Después de todo era de los pocos de la tripulación de Mugiwara que estaba consciente de la situación y tomaba todo más en serio.

―Lo sé ―índico extendiéndole un tarro de cerveza como la vez anterior.

Él lo acepto y ella sonrió sentándose a su costado derecho.

―Aun así deberías disfrutar del poco tiempo que tenemos antes de enfrentar a los Yonkou ―prosiguió observando la burbujeante bebida.

Él se dedico a suspirar antes de tomar un trago.

Ella en cambio giro su rostro dedicándole una sonrisa melancólica antes de abrir sus labios.

―Por mi culpa Sanji-kun se vio obligado a ceder a las demandas de Big Mom, si le hubiera hecho caso, él seguiría quizás aquí ―musito.

Exhalo entendiendo por qué lo decía. Sus palabras había afectado a la navegante y ahora que estaba al tanto de la situación no sostendría lo que le había mencionado el día anterior. Era lógico después de sus comentarios.

―No fue tu culpa ―volvió a señalar manteniendo sus palabras. ―Él no tuvo elección, aunque esto complique las cosas nadie te culpara ―indico ―fue su elección ―reitero dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

Ella sonrió; sus mejillas habían adquirido un ligero tono carmesí, sus labios revelaron sus blancos y perfectos diente y encogiendo sus piernas hasta juntarlas a su pecho y afianzando sus manos a sus rodillas coloco su mentón en medio de ellas riendo un poco antes de llevar su mano a sus labios, cubriéndolos.

―Nunca imagine que serías una persona tan amable ―comento.

Él se dedico a desviar la mirada mientras fruncía el entrecejo en desacuerdo con lo dicho. Él no era amable, era objetivo, sólo decía la verdad, no intentaba ser cordial con sus comentarios e intento refutar sus comentarios sin embargo, ella se le adelanto.

―Gracias ―musito sonriendo esta vez su sonrisa había sido muy diferente a la anterior; un par de hoyuelos habían acentuado sus mejillas y estas adquirieron un tono carmesí. Sus achocolatados orbes se habían ocultado tras sus parpados no obstante el brillo que desprendieron las perlas en su brazo y cabello centellearon acentuando su expresión, por unos segundo le fue imposible retirar su mirada de ella mientras un sentimiento cálido invadía su interior.

Sólo hasta que ella giro su rostro él fue capaz de regresar su vista a su tarro para dejarlo a su costado, atribuyéndole lo ocurrido al alcohol que había ingerido.

―Ahora comprendo la actitud tan amable de tu tripulación y lo agradable que son ―comento jugando con un par de perlas entre sus dedos.

Law sonrió observando el cielo estrellado recordando la gratitud que le debía a la navegante, quizás eso lo había impulsado a afianzar sus palabras dichas anteriormente, después de todo la situación era critica.

―No me debes gratitud ―índico queriendo dejar en claro.

Ella lo observo por unos instantes confundida, sin embargo sonrió.

―Sólo soy objetivo ―afirmo él ―así que no me debes gratitud. ―reitero sin embargo Nami negó.

―Lo expusiste en la tarde al enterarte, la situación es crítica, Sanji-kun es un elemento fundamental ―afirmo aun cuando esas palabras resurgieron tristeza, culpabilidad y angustia que se reflejaron en sus orbes.

―Pero aun así no es tu culpa ―reitero.

Ella sonrió de forma que le pareció enigmática.

Desviando su vista tomo su tarro de cerveza y decidiendo que era tiempo de zanjar el tema anterior tomo un trago del líquido burbujeante.

―Gracias por cuidar de mi tripulación ―susurro, tomando más del líquido amarillento.

Ella simplemente amplio su sonrisa sin hacer comentario alguno y él realmente lo agradeció.

Sabía que su comentario en ese momento sólo afirmaría lo dicho por la navegante dándole la razón, sin embargo no le importo y por un instante ver cada una de sus sonrisas fue agradable y estimulante, casi reconfortante y satisfactorio, por lo que no se arrepintió de sus palabras.

.

..

…

Inesperadamente la situación se torno inesperada.

Los Mink no odiaban a los samuráis para su alivio, todo lo contrario habían negado su existencia para protegerlos.

Al escuchar la conmovedora historia, ella no pudo evitar llorar y él fruncir el ceño al sentir la imperiosa necesidad de ir y detener su llanto, por lo que se obligo a alejarse lo más posible de la escena en un intento de mantenerse al margen.

.

..

…

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Luffy-ya había comenzado a discutir con Momonosuke-ya. Para ese punto él ya había perdido todo interés en el asunto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera retirarse ocurrió.

Aquel niño se había acercado a ella al punto que su rostro rosaba descaradamente su pecho. Ella en cambio se encontró intentándolo calmar el fingido llanto del mocoso mientras éste argumentaba que Luffy-ya era una horrible persona.

Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar por parte de los Samuráis y él se sorprendió al notar su mano derecha afianzada en la empuñando su Nodachi, Kikoku, y apoyándolos en silencio para que ese mocoso sinvergüenza se alejaran de ella.

.

..

…

Finalmente había aceptado ir al distrito residencial de los guardianes y escalar la ballena al escuchar que un ninja verdadero se encontraba escondido en aquel lugar.

Aunque su rostro no lo reflejaba admitía que estaba muy interesado por conocerlo.

Y al hacerlo su decepción fue igual o menor que los mugiwara-ya.

Sin embargo cuando Luffy-ya comenzó a interrogar al Ninja se descubrió escuchando con detenimiento la conversación y se unió cuando las peticiones fueron lanzadas al ninja.

Admitía que fue interesante la demostración de jutsu y aun más cuando accedió a mostrar el jutsu de clones.

Sin embargo nunca se percato que ella lo observaba fijamente mientras sonreía, divertida de sus reacciones.

.

..

…

Observo detenidamente la Poneglyph.

Era realmente conveniente la presencia de Nico Robin, después de todo era la única que podía descifrarlos.

Admitía que había desistido en comprender el contenido y conocer lo sucedido en el siglo vacio. No obstante, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de saber, la idea le resulto demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar.

Así que no dudo en acercarse una vez que la arqueóloga hizo una pequeña pausa en su traducción.

Al notar su presencia Nico Robin sonrió observándolo detenidamente antes de girar su vista y volver su atención a los símbolos frente a ella.

―No imagine que tuvieras interés en los Poneglyph ―comento una vez que él se detuvo y observo la roca.

―El gobierno puso un alto precio por tu cabeza y se encargo de esconderlas ―índico. Tocando la piedra sintió la pulida y fría superficie que solo era cambiante ante las hendiduras de los signos.

Robin sonrió.

.

..

…

Frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos denoto su enfado. Desde que había ingresado al Sunny él no había interactuado con alguien en específico a menos que la situación así lo ameritara, es por esa razón que ella tuvo que acercarse.

Al principio tuvo que hacerlo cuando noto sus intenciones.

Posteriormente al saber que su historia se había desarrollado similar a la de ella y cuando lo hizo sintió tanta felicidad y tranquilidad que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Él había logrado borrar todo estivo de sentimiento negativo con sus palabras y aunque la "conversación" había terminado en un principio en un monologo, no había sentido esa imperiosa necesidad de golpearlo para que respondiera o prestara más atención.

Todo lo contrario, su silencio era agradable y reconfortante.

Sus pequeños gestos le indicaban que tenía toda su atención y que estaba en correcto con cada afirmación.

Aunque sus palabras le habían dolido una vez que él se entero de la situación de Sanji-kun. No había dudado en acercase nuevamente como la vez anterior.

Fue allí cuando entendió a la tripulación Heart.

Aun así le sorprendió su amabilidad y agradecimiento, nunca lo espero.

Ni el hecho que Law al igual que sus compañeros tenía cierta afición a los ninjas.

Y ahora verlo charlar con Robin tan afablemente por alguna razón le molestaba.

Y no sólo eso…

Él se había acercado a su amiga, no la arqueóloga a él, quizás era eso por lo cual estaba tan molesta, después de todo ella se había acercado tantas veces a él y él no la había buscado en ninguna ocasión.

.

..

…

Continuará.

.

..

...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Casi 9 páginas en word y más de 2000 palabras esta vez el capitulo fue más largo que el anterior. Lamento la larga demora y si todo va bien pronto habrá mas actualizaciones de mis demás fics.

Gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos.

Y a los que se tomaron su tiempo en dejarme un lindo review un agradecimiento especial a: **Kanata Uchiha, hanasho, nami san 09 y Hinatahina.** Sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a continuar.


End file.
